


alien colors

by brightclam



Series: pride month prompts [1]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Dizzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: Dizzee's curiosity leads him to a fun new art form and a beautiful stranger.





	alien colors

**Author's Note:**

> this run does actually happen in st. louis, idk what the official name is for it
> 
> written for the pride month prompt taken from here: https://queermiraculous.tumblr.com/post/161280728687/its-pride-month-the-wonderful-people-at-the 
> 
> this is the second day and the prompt was rainbow!

\-----

Normally, Dizzee had zero interest in marathons, races, or any sort of running that involved being near people. But this run isn’t actually about running, and the artist in him couldn’t ignore it. Basically, you run down the street and the crowds along the way throw clouds of colorful dust at you. By the end you’re a neon piece of art, a kaleidoscope of colors. It intrigues Dizzee, for once being the work of art, created by others, rather than being the creator himself. His brothers are also enthusiastic, mostly just because they get to throw stuff at him without getting scolded.

 

Dizzee slips into the clean, white dressed crowd waiting at the starting line. Hopefully the dust will stain, so that whatever pattern emerges on his clothing can be preserved, the memories frozen in the fabric. Or would that be disrespectful, to freeze such a free, wild art? Would trapping the dust, which would normally just blow away, ruin the meaning of it?

 

He’s brought back into the real world when someone in the crowd runs into him, almost knocking him over. He struggles to keep his balance, trying not to fall. Before he can tip over, someone catches him. He falls into their chest and their strong arms grip his, keeping him upright. He looks up at the stranger, taking in the long hair pulled back in a braid, the pan flag earrings, the soft smile as they hold him up.

 

It’s embarrassing to lose his balance like that, but if someone had to catch him, this person is definitely one of the better choices.

 

They steady him, large hands warm on Dizzee’s skin. He sees the pronoun bracelet on their arm, proclaiming he/him, and his hand twitches towards his own nonbinary flag bracelet hidden under his sleeve.  

 

“You okay?”

 

The stranger’s voice is as soft and attractive as the rest of him. Dizzee smiles and nods, fidgeting with his bracelet, spinning it around his wrist. But before he can say more there’s the shrill shriek of a whistle and the crowd pushes forwards, tearing them apart. Dizzee looks for him, hoping to at least say thank you, but the attractive stranger has disappeared into the crowd. Dizzee shakes himself, turning his attention back to the run, lest he get a faceful of dust.

 

It’s raining from the sky, countless colors flying up from the crowd and settling over the runners. Dizzee looks down at himself and finds he’s covered in mostly purple and green, with small splotches of pink. It’s beautiful, his skin finally as alien as his mind. He looks up, smile growing on his face, and sees the curve in the road where his family has gathered. They shower him in rainbow as he passes, Boo gleefully aiming the green at his face. He waves at them as he passes and this time when he looks down he’s covered in rainbow, a living pride flag.

 

The joy in him is uncontainable, so he whoops as he approaches the finish line. The colorful crowd around him begins to join in. They explode past the line, a roiling mass of happy painted people, screaming their joy out into the world. Dizzee pushes to the edge of the crowd and spins, entranced by the rainbow spilling across his skin.

 

There’s a hand on his shoulder, and he spins around to face the stranger. It’s the attractive person from before, hair filled with blue dust, smiling at Dizzee. His lips still gleam pink amongst the paint, mostly clean. Dizzee can feel the dust on his own lips, gritty and bitter but beautifully rainbow. The stranger is smiling at him, eyes tracing up and down Dizzee’s body.. It makes his heart beat faster and his body heat, want coiling in his stomach.

 

He feels so beautiful, so proud, so invincible in his alien colors that he makes the first move, leaning in and pressing his lips to the stranger’s. It’s gentle, a soft brush of lips, and then Dizzee pulls away. The stranger is staring at him, blue eyes bright in the sunlight, and now his lips are stained with Dizzee’s rainbow. After a moment of breathless silence, he speaks:

 

“My name’s Thor. You want to go get lunch? I’m exhausted from running.”

 

Dizzee smiles, barely believing his luck.

 

“My name’s Dizzee. I’d love to.”


End file.
